Truth or Dare with the Marauders
by ec101895
Summary: This is a fanfic about The Marauders playing a nice game of truth or dare. Hopefully you will tihnk it is funny but if you don't at least you should enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare with the Marauders

Chapter 1 Just the beginning

The sun was setting at Hogwarts. Classes were suspended for a day because of a mysterious object found somewhere. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were having a laugh at the fact that the teachers didn't know that it was they who put the object in the classroom. The object was a wad of paper designed to look like some kind of dark object. They were surprised that Dumbledore had not suspected them yet. It was extremely boring with nothing to do. Suddenly, James had an idea.

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" He exclaimed

"Yeah! That is fun!" Everyone answered

"Okay so we will play the Marauders version of Truth or Dare. When you choose Truth you must answer truthfully or you will have LIAR written over your face also questions related to the first question stated are allowed to be asked. If you choose Dare you must do the dare or get COWARD written over your face. So who's going to go first? Peter! What about you? Truth or dare?"

"No, no!!! Not me!!!" Peter screeched

"Ah well to late we asked the question. Now you must answer."

"Truth" muttered Peter quietly

A/N I know I know! Very short right? Well don't worry hopefully the rest will not be like this. And anyways this is the beginning. Nothing has really started yet. Plus I don't think you would mind reading my other Fanfic called The Mystery.


	2. Round One

Truth or Dare with the Marauders

Chapter 2: Round One

"Truth" muttered Peter

"Ah! So truth it is! Well my fellow friends what should we ask?" James exclaimed

"Ask him about his crush!" suggested Sirius

"Ask him about what he sees in Mice!" suggested Remus

"Oh very nice Sirius! We should ask him about his crush! So peter who is your crush that you love wholeheartedly?" James asked.

Peter whimpered and muttered something. He did not seem to want to confess about his love. Admittedly though, Peter was always a shy person.

"Huh? Speak up Peter. We didn't hear you." Sirius said his mouth twitching to keep from laughing.

"Serverus" Peter whispered so softly that it was barely audible

"What? Speak up!" James bellowed "Like this!"

"Serverus!" Peter said a bit louder

"WHAT!!" Sirius James and Remus roared together "You mean SNAPE!?!"

"And how long have you like him?" James asked blood boiling inside him. How could he have a friend who like Snape or for correct terms _loves_ Snape?

"Since we arrived at Hogwarts" Peter said face turning radish red. Everyone else disgusted they decided to leave the subject and move on to the next person.

"Sirius, Truth or Dare?" James said his blood still boiling a little.

"Dare!" Sirius said to three very unsurprised people.

" I think we should-" began Peter but was cut off by an angry look from James simply telling him to shut up

"Sirius I dare you to do something back in transfiguration class tomorrow and then talk back to Mcgonagall when she gives you a telling off." Remus said.

"Ah wonderful idea! I am all in for this task!" Sirius said grinning

…

_(Next Day in Transfiguration Class)_

"Do it now!" James whispered

_BOOM! _The glass vial that Sirius was supposed to be transforming suddenly exploded with such force that some of the shards of glass blew into Mcgonagall's hair.

"Mr. Black!" Mcgonagall screeched pulling shards of glass out of her hair. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Um I'm sorry but is this a trick question? I mean are you that stupid to not know what I am doing?" Sirius said the corners of his mouth twitching as usual to try not to laugh. Outraged Mcgonagall said

"50 points from Gryffindor and a detention for the rest of the month!"

"No" Sirius stated

"Excuse me?" Mcgonagall asked face turning red.

"I said 'No'!" Sirius bellowed. "Are you deaf old women?" James, Remus, Peter, and the rest of the class were restraining from laughing

"Another 50 points from Gryfinndor! How dare you Mr. Black!"

"Oh I dare Mcgonagall or what do people call you these days? Minerva? Minnie? I think those two names fit perfectly well for you. Am I allowed to call you that?"

"Mr. Black!" sputtered Mcgonagall. "We shall go immediately to see the headmaster. Right now! Get up! Move it!"

"No" Sirius stated again simply

"What?"

"I said 'no'! I think I am correct that you are deaf" The rest of the class including the rest of the Marauders new that he was pushing the limits. But Sirius seemed to be enjoying this sport of insulting Mcgonagall. However Mcgonagall had already bypassed the color of red and was turning purple.

"Mr. Black if you do not stop now I shall give you s detention for the rest of you life!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry _Minnie_ but what if I don't attend? I mean it is a free world isn't it?" Sirius said.

"To Dumbledore NOW! Or I will get him to come here!" Mcgonagall screamed.

"Okay, Okay I'll stop now!" Sirius said starting to get afraid.

…

_(After class)_

"Sirius! That was HILARIUOS!! But I think you might have taken it a bit to far you know?" Remus added.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Now I have a detention with Mcgonagall for the rest of the term. It will be a nightmare. I wonder what she will make me do." Sirius said

"Ah, never mid that Remus it is your turn. Truth or dare?" James interrupted.

"Hmm… umm Truth?" Remus said timidly

"Aw man! You are no fun. We know all your secrets and you have nothing interesting to hide from us!" Sirius whined

"Yeah" agreed both James and Peter

"Oh well then I think we should ask who you hate the most in this whole entire world." James said to nodding heads agreeing with this idea.

"Erm well I hate Fenir Greyback." Remus muttered. The atmosphere changed completely. All the happy sensations evaporated, as they knew Greyback was the one that attacked one of their best friends.

"Well ok then that's cool" James said quickly "My turn now. Sirius ask the question."

"Truth or Dare?" Like Sirius, James said

"Truth"

"I suggest you walk up to Lily Evans and ask her out again and if she refuses you should keep pestering her about it." Sirius said

"For how long? James asked

"About a good fifteen minutes." Sirius, Peter, and Remus all agreed.

…

_(Meets Lily Evans in the halls)_

"Ah, Lily!" James called out "Will you go out with me?" but Lily just walked away without saying anything.

"Lily!" James said chasing after her "Lily please will you go out with me?"

"Yeah! He really likes you." Sirius said

"He wishes he could stick with you like a starfish clinging onto a rock" Remus added. While a grinning James punched at them

"No you boys make me completely _sick_. Don't ever talk to me AGAIN!" Lily screamed then walked away.

"But wait Lily!" James called after her

"Yeah James is so desperate he wants you to say yes." Sirius said

"He wishes that you would go to Hogsmeade with him and that you two could share a cup of coffee together…using the same straw." Remus added while James punched them again. This went on until fifteen minutes later when Lily had smartly lured them into Mcgonagall's room. Mcgonagall was beside herself. The Marauders all got detentions.

…

_(At detention)_

The marauders had to sort out files. James and Sirius had made an evil plot. Being encouraged by Remus and Peter they continued with the scheme. When Mcgonagall stood up to use the restroom poured water all over the ground where she would be walking to get back form the restroom. When Mcgonagall came back she slipped on the water.

"MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" She screeched as she plopped down to the ground with such tremendous weight that the Marauders were sure the people below were thinking a giant was walking upstairs.

"My goodness gracious!" Sirius imitated "Are you okay Minnie?" Mcgonagall stood up with such a fierce glare that even the Marauders cowered in fear.

"$#$!! ENOUGH!! I shall be reporting this to Dumbledore begone to you all!"


	3. Round Two

Truth or Dare with the Marauders

Chapter 3: Round Two

After The Marauders many detention they decided to go back to their games of Truth or Dare. As usual, everybody voted for Peter to go first. The question was asked and Peter chose Dare. Everyone was surprised. Nobody expected him to choose Dare. James, Sirius and Remus all huddled together wanting to make this rare event to be very exciting.

"Maybe we should make him out a whoopee cushion under Mcgonagall's chair." Remus suggested.

"I think we should make him do the spell thing so that when _Minnie_ turns into a cat that she won't be able to turn back into a human!" Sirius said careful to use his pet name for Mcgonagall.

"I think it is sorta mean how we always pick on Mcgonagall." James said to very shocked face

"When have _you_ ever cared?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't it's just that it seams a bit mean. I mean, that time when we made her slip she could of got really hurt." James said defensively.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked

"Um yeah I'm fine. Well yeah so lets make him put a whoopee cushion under Mcgonagall's chair."

"Yeah that's great! Good thinking Moony." Sirius said

"So Wormtail you are gonna have to put a whoopee cushioin under Mcgonagall's chair." James broke the news.

"What? But that is just evil!" Peter said.

"So? You were the one who chose dare so now you have to do it or the spell will kick in and you will have 'coward' written over your face." Sirius said forcefully.

**OoOoO**

_(In Mcgonagall's class)_

"Yes so you will be… What Potter?"

"Well I was just wondering if you could write that on the blackboard." James said mischievously

"I see no point in writing it on the blackboard Mr. Potter. You can hear perfectly well. And your intention is not to get me to write on the blackboard. I can see that crumpled parchment in you hand that you are about to throw." Mcgonagall said coldly

"No Minnie!" Sirius interrupted "My fellow friend here just likes to write on crumpled parchment. You should try it sometimes. But I think you should follow student's orders. What if James here can't hear? You don't know do you?"

"Mr. Black! I will not tolerate you calling me that. 20 points from Gryffindor if you _ever_ call me that again you will be in worse trouble then you already are!!" Mcgonagall said to a class of laughing students who were instantly quieted by her look. Mcgonagall then stood up and started speaking again.

"Now, Peter!" Remus muttered

Using a banishing spell Peter made the whoopee cushion go on Mcgonagall's chair. A few minutes later she returned to her seat. _PSHEEEEW! _The whoopee cushion went off and the whole class roared with laughter.

"Mr. Black! I've had enough!" She screeched as the class fell silent

"But Minnie that wasn't me!" Sirius pleaded ever though he was still careful to use her pet name.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANYMORE!!!!" Mcgonagall yelled.

"Um you've said that a thousand times I understand. But that really was _not_ me!" Sirius tried to explain. If Peter didn't admit it was him now then Sirius was sure he would kill him back in the common room. But Peter whimpered,

"It was I."

"Excuse me?" Mcgonagall said surprised.

"You are excused Minnie." James interrupted before Peter could say anything else again.

"Detention for you James and you to Sirius. And since I trust my ears Peter too." Mcgonagall said bluntly.

**OoOoO**

"Well, that was very entertaining, your turn Remus. Truth or Dare?" James asked.

"Erm… Dare." Remus said.

"Hmm I think you should go to hogsmeade and ask out a first year girl…loudly in front of everyone. And if she says 'no' you have to stalk her for 30 minutes straight until she says yes."

"But to a random first year girl? What if she's ugly?" Remus asked.

"Well nobody's uglier then you Moony so deal with it." Sirius replied.

**OoOoO**

_(At Hogsmeade)_

"Um hello? What is your name… Miss?" Remus asked trying to be polite. The girl looked like she was about to scream. Apparently she had some problem with talking to boys.

"My name is Julie." The girl whispered turning red.

"Um yes…yeah…um so, Julie, I was wondering… you know you're very pretty. Well um…would you like to um you know…go out with me?" Remus asked also turning very red. But the girl did not answer. She simply stared for a few seconds, let out an ear-piercing scream and ran into Hog's Head.

"Wow," Remus said, "Am I really that ugly?"

"Yep, Maybe you should go take a look in the mirror." Sirius suggested. Following what the Dare told him to do Remus went into Hog's Head to find Julie. However nobody could find her. When Remus questioned the barman he told him no girl had entered his bar and to not stalk people. But eventually the Marauders found her. She was holed up in the corner of an alleyway, Crying.

"Hey Julie, I didn't mean to hurt you feeling or any-"

"Leave me _alone_" Julie interrupted.

"I don't see why you have a problem with me. What have I ever done to you? I mean really why are you so upset. Cough it up will you?" Remus was starting to get angry.

"Just _leave_!" Julie screamed but instead of the Marauders leaving she left herself.

"Tough luck Moony but you still have to follow her. There is still seven minutes left" Groaning and protesting Remus went to go and find the girl. They next found her in a joke shop ("Well she does need to cheer up." Sirius said) She was holding something in her hand and smiling mischievously.

"What's up Julie?" Remus said cautiously._ BOOM!_ The space in front of them exploded and ink flew into Remus' eyes

"ARGH!!" he screamed in pain. Julie then ran away and since seven minutes was up no one chased after her.

"Padfoot, Prongs… help me." Remus grumbled. Using a simple spell James cleared off all the ink.

"I'm gonna kill that Julie girl." Remus mumbled.

**OoOoO**

"Your turn Sirius. Truth or Dare?" James asked when the Marauders were all back in the common room. Grinning, Sirius said,

"Dare."

"It's funny how everyone is choosing 'Dare' this round" Peter remarked.

"Since Sirius chose what I did I get to choose what he does." Remus said. "I think you should go interrupted a meeting in the staff room and says something like, 'Hi Minnie how are you?'"

"Okay then."

**OoOoO**

_(In the staff room in the middle of a _very_ important meeting. The Marauders but Sirius is under the invisibility cloak)_

"Hello everyone!!!" Sirius interrupted the _very important_ staff meeting.

"Mr. Black is there a problem?" Dumbledore said calmly looking past him and staring straight at the Marauders under the Cloak.

"Um yes, sir, I was wondering if I could add a comment to Minnie here."

"Mr. Black I wish you to call my staff members by there appropriate names." Dumbledore said.

"Yes okay then Albus. Well Minerva, I thought that fart you gave off today in class was pretty loud. You didn't even say excuse me. Did you know how bad it smelled in the room? It was like living hell."

"OUT! OUT NOW!" Mcgonagall screeched. And out they went the Marauders left without another comment.

**OoOoO**

"Hey James buddy your turn. Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked when he returned from yet another detention.

"Truth" James said to everyone's surprise.

"Ah well…we are running out of quertions to ask. Any suggestions?" It was late at night and everyone was tired so Remus simply suggested,

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you like Lily Evans?"

"Um I guess 10?" James said.

"Okay well good night"

Sorry I know the end is really bad but my imagination is running out.


End file.
